The present invention relates generally to vertical document holders and more particularly to an improved document holder wherein individual documents can be easily removed from a stack of displayed documents.
Vertical document display holders are widely used to display and dispense promotional handouts, advertisements, circulars, newsletters, pamphlets, and the like. Typically, such holders contain a stack of the displayed documents, with the front most document prominently displayed to passers-by in a manner which invites attention to and removal of the document. Typically, the holder is attached to a wall or supported on a flat tabletop. Examples of prior designs for such paper holders are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,094,349, 4,938,365, 4,860,904 and 1,533,880.
Unfortunately, with prior paper holder designs it has been difficult to remove a single document from the stack, either because the documents bend or sag within the holder, or because the documents are too closely spaced together. This has resulted in passers-by either undesirably not stopping to take a document, or unintentionally removing multiple copies from the holder when only a single document is desired.